elnobdetfmfandomcom-20200214-history
Usuario:Aguamarina Kawaii :3
100 Puntos!Felicidades ! Usted acaba de ganar 100 Puntos de Logro por encontrar el perfil de la suerte de esta semana!! FELICIDADES!!! mi lista de amigos;3 #Peridot1203 , lo considero mi mejor amigo es agradable y compartimos muchas cosas en comun es como mi hermano gemelo:3 me gusta estar con el y es supeer divertido<3 y siempre seremos amigos por que es el mejor :D #Lunagem18 , fue la primera que me hablo tambien la concidero mi mejor amiga:D #Peridot cute :3 , consedimos en cosas tambien la considero una mejor amiga ;) #OnixCosmic ,es mi hermana tengo que quererlaXD ademas de que ella es demasiado divertida :3 #Charly el gato ,tambien lo considero un mejor amigo el me ayuda con mis gatos y sus pulgas:) #Fire Garnet,tambien la considero mi mejor amiga y me da buenos consejos;D tambien porque hablamos en el chat es un poco serie pero divertida ademas ella es la mejor moderadora ;D #Lazulash star , es una buena amiga le gusta el lapidot y me entiende por eso la considero una mejor amigaX3 #Pedro Suárez (Peyo) el es un buen amigo para mi lo considero unbuen amigo porque me ayudo con algo muyyy importante para mi:D #Mapr, ella es una nueva amiga y la considero una mejor amiga porque conoce undertale como yo ayyy!!! como amo ese juego:3 #XGinex, ella es una mejor amiga que conoci, le gusta vocaloid igual que ami la considero una buena amiga :3 #GokumaxHDf :es un buen amigo me salvo de que me aventara de la ventanaXD en el chat es buen amigo y seremos muy buenos amigos :D #KiroATLERELIX10, es un amigo que conoci en el chat le gusta undertale igual que ami XD espero que seamos buenos amigos :D #Una papa aburrida es un buen amigo es una buena papa y me cae muy bien n.n aveces es mi comida ocno xD #Señorita GoGo es una mejor amiga mia la otra vez en el chat la conoci y esa noche fue super divertida xD nos llevamos bien y ira creciendo nuestra amistad ;D #TomGem , es un gran amigo es muy divertido y muy pocas veces me lo encuentro pero me gusta hablar con el en el chat n.n #GPL94''' ,el es uno de los primeros que me saludo no lo conocia pero cuando entre al chat lo conoci y me callo bien n.n por eso lo considero un mejor amigo ;D GTU v: ,Es muy gracioso con sus bromas recurrentes xD tambien es muy bueno por eso lo considero un mejor amigo para mi :D Ethereal Rose ,Es una gran amiga que conoci tambien en el chat, es muy amigable y graciosa me cae bien por eso la considero una mejor amiga ademas de que es muy genial ;D *Esos son todos mis amigos :3 espero que aya puesto a todos;D si no estan no duden en decirmelo por mp o en el chat ;D *estas son mis frases tipicas :3 #Howdy (holi:3) #y recuerden alimentar a las rocas ;D #recuerden undertale es lo mejor (happy) #Nadie es perfecto (herpderp) y todos somos especiales (genius) *en construccion* mis gemas favoritas:3 #Lapislázuli,es una gema muy bonita y agradable y misteriosa y de color azul simplemente me encanta y su gema es hermosa:3 #Jaspe es una gema muy dura y fuerte aunque sea una villana es una gema que me gusta mucho simplemente me gusta y senti feo que garnet la lanzara y la electrocutara;( #Peridot lo se con ella ya ago el trio pero me gustan:) ella me gusta la tecnologia me gusta el verde :3 cuando la vi sin su traje se me iso tan linda era como una rebanada de pie enojadaXD # Rose Cuarzo,es una gema tan poderosa y misteriosa y me gusta su forma de ser es decir es dulce y agradable y muy lista simpre protegio al equipo y eso es muy valiente:D #Perla es muy protectora y es muy limpia me gusta su actitud y su fusion con rose ni se diga;) mas cosas:3 me gusta el color turqueza, rosa ,verde y azul mi estatura 1.58(la ire cambiando) mis vocaloids favoritas son:luka, teto kasane,miku y gumi me gusta el anime ya me vi como 50 me gusta estar mucho en youtube y aquiXD mis canciones favoritas de los vocaloids : 1925,matryoshka,hatsune miku no shoushitsu,two faced lovers ,romeo y cinderela,the world is mine, love is war,reboot y ah its a wonderful cat life y la de senboxzakura y deep sea girl son todas si las escribo todas me tardo 12 años:3 mis canciones favoritas de undertale :hopes and dreams me iso llorar mucho(la batalla):( megalovania es una de mis canciones favoritas por que tiene a sans :3 otra de ellas es la de muerte por glamur se me ase muy bonita am otra de ella es la de muffet no me acuerdo como se llama otra es la de hearthtache de toriel ;D y la de aganaist true hero bueno ire alcualizando luego n.n personajes favoritos de undertale<3 : #Asriel Dreemurr,me encanta su historia y me gusta como es su personalidad y su batalla me hizo llorar mas de 10 veces *u* alguien mejor que asriel ninguno #Sans,es un personaje demasiado gracioso me encantan sus chistes de huesos e.e bueno tambien me encanta la pelea contra sans aunque es un poco triste ademas de que es muy misterioso #Toriel,el simple hecho de que ella debio ser la mejor madre para asriel y chara y es muy atenta con los niños que caen en las ruinas:D #Papyrus , es uno de los personajes mas graciosos y ni se diga la batalla x3 este personaje me gusta porque tiene muchas metas una de ellas era capturar un humano y ser de la guardia e.e #Flowey.,me gusta como es derepente se vuelve loco y luego es amigable jejeje me gusta su actitudXD #Chara, el simple hecho de que sea algo raro no lo se me gusta lo friki @-@ eh aqui mi sensualona firma todos los derechos de autor para la mejor usuaria : Fire Garnet : ella hace firmas ;3 (es la mejor para eso) bueno vayan a su muro y su perfil todo el derecho para ella bueno ahora si: Ganaste 100 Puntos !Felicidades !Acabas de ganar 100 Puntos por visitar el perfil de la maravillosa aguamarina! FELICIDADES!!!